Błędy w animacji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich błędów w animacji, które pojawiły się w serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Odcinki 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1' *Pierwsza książka jaką wyciąga Twilight w bibliotece jest do góry nogami. *Także pierwsza książka, którą wyciąga Twilight najpierw ma złotą ramkę na napisy, a po chwili jest szara. *Kiedy Applejack jest pokazana po raz pierwszy, nie ma piegów! *Twilight po wypluciu jabłka ma jakieś dziwne oczy... *Twilight idzie przez Ponyville i przed kadrem przesuwa się Big Mac. Spójrzcie na jego znaczek. *Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko. Gdy Twilight je wypluwa fragmenty jabłka są czerwone. *Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Twilie jest u Rarity w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka. Jednak, gdy jednorożec wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej. *Gdy Rarity zakłada strój Twilight, przez jedną klatkę Twilight nie ma źrenicy prawego oka. *Gdy Fluttershy idzie z Twilight, mruga i ma kształt oczu Twilight. Kiedy po raz kolejny mruga ma swoje normalne oczy. W tej samej scenie Twilight ma czarne oczy w każdej chwili, gdy odwracała się do Fluttershy. *Gdy Twilight po raz pierwszy spotyka Pinkie Pie, górne powieki Pinkie są jej dolnymi. *Gdy Applejack przedstawiała swoją rodzinę, było kilka takich samych kucyków, oraz kilka nie miało grzywy! *Gdy zamiast Celestii pokazuje się Księżycowa Czarownica kucyki na widowni się powtarzają. *Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo pokazują się wtedy razem, chociaż wtedy się jeszcze nie znały. *Na początku odcinka Lyra macha do Twiligt w Canterlocie, a podczas imprezy powitalnej znajduje sie już w Ponyville *W momencie, gdy Twiligt idzie sprawdzić stan pogody ma brzuch nabrzmiały z przejedzenia. Kiedy kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash wrzuca ją do kałuży pełnej błota znów wygląda normalnie. 640px-S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Brak znaczka. bez tytułu.PNG|Do góry nogami. Zielone_jabłko.PNG|Zielone jabłko. screen_0_003.jpg|I zaraz czerwone. screen_0_002.jpg|Błyszczący znaczek Big Macintosha. screen_0_004.jpg screen_0_005.jpg|Podczas ucieczki bransoletka Twilight zniknęła, a jej kryształ najeżdża na kopyto. białe oczka.png|Brak jednej źrenicy 125px-Twilight_says_'Um,_hello'_to_Pinkie_S1E01.png 830px-FANMADE_Nightmare_Moon_crowd_shot_stitched_S01E01.png|Sklonowałyście się? Hej! Ja też tak chcę! 640px-Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png 'Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2' *Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Podczas sceny ze smokiem morskim Rainbow dwa razy znikają żółty i zielony kolor z ogona. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 elemetów harmonii oraz Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. *Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia... nie ma... ogona. *Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. *Podczas "ochlapania" kucyków wodą przez węża morskiego przez chwilę kucyki mają mokrą sierść a za sekundę suchą. *Kolor skrzydła Wiedźmy ciągle zmienia się na fioletowy. *Gdy Rarity odcina sobie ogon, za chwilę ma cały. screen_0_001.jpg|Ogon księżniczki Celestii screen_0_006.jpg|Rainbow Dash zgubiła ogon screen_0_007.jpg|Brak dwóch kolorów w ogonie Rainbow screen_0_008.jpg|I tu również... screen_0_010.jpg|6 Elementów Harmonii,oraz Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona screen_0_011.jpg|Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha screen_0_012.jpg|Siostro... chyba coś się stało z twoim ogonem, wiesz? Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png|Jedno skrzydło fioletowe a drugie niebieskie? 'Biletomistrzyni' *07.06''' - Rarity wchodząc do ogrodu nie ma na sobie sukienki, lecz gdy w jej stronę odwracają się goście ma ją na sobie. *3.44 - Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku. *15:58 - Twilight wchodzi do biblioteki a tam Fluttershy sprząta. Jednak gdyby obejrzeć to nagranie w zwolnionym tempie, można zobaczyć, że pegazica macha skrzydłami nie równo. *16:35 - Pinkie porywa Twilie i z kucykami ją podrzuca. Gdy Twilight jest w powietrzu kucyki się zmieniają. *18:28 - Fluttershy ma na skrzydle niebieskie pióro. *19:00 - Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. *21:00 - Twilight i Rarity mogą unosić przedmioty w powietrzu ale nie wiadomo dlaczego robi to także Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Applejack﻿. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash w swoich pięknych, nierealnych, zachwycających marzeniach robi przepiękny błysk jej skrzydła są złożone chociaż Rainbow Dash lata! A na dodatek kucyki na widowni nie mają nosów! screen_0_015.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy screen_0_013.jpg|Przyjrzyj się tym 4 kucykom na początku... screen_0_014.jpg|A teraz są inne! Choć minęło kilka sekund! screen_0_017.jpg|Brak górnych rzęs Błąd 1.png|Unoszące się bilety Sezon na jabłka *19:24 - Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Po chwili niektóre są zielone. Za chwilę znów wszystkie są czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. *Applejack zgubiła piegi. *Berry Punch chowa się do domu w 02:09 a w 02:15 biega po drodze. *Akurat w tym samym momencie czyli 02:15 Daisy ma inny design grzywy i ogona. Sposób na gryfa *2:32 - Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak.... ma jakby... ucięty kawałek ogona. *Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegazica nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. Chwalipięta *05:23 - brak ogona Trixie . *Gdy Trixie robi pokaz Lyra nie ma rogu, potem ma róg, za to Minuette nie ma rogu a Lyra ma, a na końcu pokazu obie nie mają rogów. *02:29 - na nodze Trixie ponad kolanem można zauważyć mały skrawek jej znaczka. Jednak trzeba się mocno przyjrzeć. Tak samo się dzieje o czasie 19:36. Podwójny_znaczek_Trixie.png Wyjście smoka *Podczas drogi do jaskini torby bohaterek znikają i pojawiają się. Dziewczyński wieczór *Przez cały czas trwania odcinka łuna od rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. *Gdy Twilight podnosi głowę ma na nosie błoto, chociaż wcześniej go tam nie miała. *1.22 Applejack gubi piegi. *Kilka sekund potem rzęsy Rarity dziwnie się układają. *2.35 Applejack ponownie gubi piegi. *7.38 Applejack i Rarity gubią rzęsy. *Parę sekund później oko Applejack dziwnie się układa. *Kolory poduszek na książce zmieniają się. *Rarity i Twi gubią rzęsy. Błąd_3.png|Różowa łuna Błąd_4.png|Brak rzęs i błoto na nosie Twilight Końska plotka *W intro Caramel wygląda jak Big Mac, z tym że zachował swój znaczek i kolory. *Gdy Pinkie Pie śpiewa swoją piosenkę, na stole było jedzenie, jednak parę sekund później nie ma na nim nic. *Applejack ma znaczek na zadzie, a nie na boku. *W Ponyville powtarzają się aż 4 kucyki. *Apple Bloom nie ma rzęs. Ett43t3.png|Powtarzające się kucyki Rój stulecia *Gdy Rarity wbiega do salonu, widzimy sukienki na galę, które jeszcze nie zostały uszyte. *Piegi Applejack znikają i pojawiają się. Błąd sukienki na galę.jpg|Sukienki na Galę przeniosły się w czasie ??? Pożegnanie Zimy *Cheerilee gubi nogę. *Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę kitkę. *Twilight ma dodatkowe ucho. *14.12 Twilight zmienia się znaczek. *04:37 - W piosence Winter Wrap Up Coconut ma ucięty zad i oderwaną nogę. *Twilight na początku odcinka nie ma przez chwilę ust. *W 05:47 kucyki się powtarzają. *Gdy Rarity mówi Twilight jak zrobić gniazdo i lewituje elementami ma fioletową aurę, a pod koniec odcinka, gdy wręcza Twilight kamizelkę ma niebieską. *Gdy rozpoczyna się Winter Wrap Up Big Mac ma błyszczący znaczek *Przez cały odcinek Shoeshine zostaje na zmianę kapitanem drużyny od roślin albo zwykłym kucykiem należącym do tej drużyny, choć oficjalnym kapitanem jest Applejack Błąd_Coconut.png|Błąd u Coconut(04:37) Blad2.jpg|Brak ust u Twilight Znaczkowa Liga *Sweetie Belle w pierwszych minutach ma żółtą grzywę i jest niebieska.Potem ma normalne kolory. *00.46 brak białego koloru w grzywie Cheerilee . *Applejack ma fioletowe usta. *W 00:44 Cheerilee ma inny ogon. *W 01:56 z Apple Bloom śmiała się Twist *W pewnym momencie pojawiają się 2 Alikorny Amethyst Star koło siebie. *Sliver Spoon ma garba, kiedy robią po raz pierwszy w serialu swoje znaczkowe przywitanie. *Gdy Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pokazują Apple Bloom, że też mają gładkie boki to Sweetie Belle nie ma ogona. bład.JPG|zmiana koloru Sweetie Belle Jesienna przyjaźń *Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. *Podczas gry w podkowy w 1:00, kiedy Applejack mówi do Rainbow Dash w pewnym momencie odwraca głowę i nie ma piegów. *W momencie, kiedy AJ i RD kłócą się która jest lepsza AJ ma przez chwilę oczy Twilight. *Gdy Rainbow Dash biegnie między beczkami, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyi. *Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki lub znaczki (nawet w przeciągu kilku sekund). *Gdy Applejack przewraca się, w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. *13:54 - Rainbow Dash przewraca się a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash. *Pod koniec odcinka, wszystkie kucyki, biorące udział w konkursie odpoczywają. Jest z nimi Cherry Berry. * Gdy Babcia Smith, Apple Bloom i Big Mac dopingują AJ, Big Mac ma jedno kopytko żółte, a drugie szare. *Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. *w 19:07 i 19:18 Lyra nie ma rogu. *Jeden z kucyków na starcie miał numerek 00. *Gdy Applejack przypadkiem rozwiązuje Rainbow, można zobaczyć że pegaz ma znaczek ułożony odwrotnie. *Kwadratowe jabłko w tle. Jesienna przyjaźń.2.jpg|Rainbow zapomniałaś skrzydeł... i numerka -,- Jesienna przyjaźń.1.jpg|dwie Rainbow Dash???!!! screen_0_018.jpg|Dziwnie ukształtowanie Rainbow Sukces spod igły *Na samym początku, gdy Twilight i Applejack odwiedzają Rarity, Twilight ma plecak. Kiedy wpada Rainbow Dash, plecak znika. Następnie znów wraca i znika. *Kiedy główne bohaterki prezentują się na pokazie mody ich kolejność wygląda tak: Applejack -> Twillight -> Pinkie Pie -> Rainbow Dash -> Fluttershy. Kiedy Hoity Toity zaczyna mówić, ich kolejność wygląda tak: Applejack -> Pinkie Pie -> Fluttershy. *14:56 - Dziurka na klucz. 15:02 - z drugiej strony drzwi nie ma dziury. *18:06 - Twilight nie ma gwiazdy na uchu. *Gdy Opal bawi się dekoracją, Rarity dzięki swojej magii podnosi ją, aura jest na rogu ale na dekoracji nie. *Podczas 1 pokazu Minuttete nie ma rogu *Gdy Applejack pyta się Rarity czy zdoła uszyć 6 sukienek na chwilę nie ma piegów. Różowa intuicja *11:06 - Twilight nie ma ucha. *14:44 - Najwyższy łeb trochę odleciał od ciała. *Gdy Pinkie trzęsie się, ogon Twilight na chwilę znika. *Twilight znika ucho. *Twilight gubi ogon, lecz jak odskakuje od skały są dwa ogony: jeden zostaje na skale, a drugi jest w posiadaniu Twilight. *Gdy Twilight próbuje wyczarować Spike'owi strój, ma on już koszulkę i laskę, a gdy leży nic na sobie nie ma. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika i ma dziwnie złożone skrzydła. *Gdy Fluttershy mówi do pegaza "Ty łobuzie!", jej kolana wyginają się do tyłu. *Parę sekund potem, na zadzie Fluttershy pojawia się drugi znaczek. *Gdy Rarity przylatuje na pokaz jej skrzydła są na zadzie. *W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a Applejack ma z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask (od 12:54 do 13:02). *Kiedy Rainbow Dash podmieniała numerki przed pokazem, karteczkę z nr. 5 miały dwa pegazy - Cloud Kicker oraz Time Turner (14:12). *Kiedy Rainbow Dash zmienia numerek z 5 na 6, Caramel jest pegazem. *W tym odcinku Doctor Hooves zostaje przedstawiony jako pegaz. *W około 15:23 występują w tle duplikaty Merry May i Derpy Hooves. *W minucie 16:19 Rainbow Dash ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak za chwilę już tylko na lewym. *W 18:05, Rainbow Dash z powrotem ma numerek na prawym boku, potem na żadnym, a po chwili na obu. *W około 18:15, na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W około 18:20 Rainbow Dash ma numerek na dwóch bokach, w 18:22 na lewym, w 18:24 na obu, w 18:25 na lewym, w 18:30 na obu, kilka sekund później na prawym, potem znów na lewym, potem na prawym... *W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. *W 18:20 znikają skrzydła Fluttershy. *W 20:36, kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. *Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, na chmurach nie siedzą żadne pegazy, ale kilka sekund później, gdy pojawia się Rainbow - pegazy są z powrotem. *Fluttershy w pewnym momencie wyglądała, jakby złamała sobie obydwie przednie nogi. Bład.1.jpg|Lyra, jednorożec który lata bez skrzydeł! FANMADE_Number_Error.jpg|Znikające numerki Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie,_Fluttershy_and_Twilight_watching_the_Sonic_Rainboom_S01E16.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł Fluttershy!.png|Fluttershy co z twoimi kolanami?!|link=Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Caramel.jpg|Caramel jak zostałeś pegazem ????|link=Caramel Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Kiedy Sweetie Belle śpiewa kołysankę, kiedy jest na chmurce nie ma rogu. *Skamieniała Twilight ma najpierw cztery nogi, a później trzy. *Scootaloo urywa sobie pelerynę o płot za chwilę znów ma całą, a za chwilę znów urwaną. *11.42 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *11.27 Sweetie Belle nie ma ucha. *Na końcu odcinka Scootaloo ma z dwóch stron porwaną pelerynę. *W 04:44 i 04:46 Sweetie Belle nie ma rzęs. *W 12:13 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *W 18:00 Fluttershy ma krótki ogon. *Gdy jest prawie koniec i Znaczkowa Liga biega, to Scootaloo ponownie nie ma skrzydeł. Brak_rogu..._What.png|Brak rogu u Sweetie Bez_skrzydeł.jpg|Scootaloo gdzie masz skrzydła ??? SweetieBelleBezUcha.jpg|Sweetie Belle bez ucha! CMC_playing_at_Fluttershy's_cottage_S01E17.png Konkurs talentów *W minucie 06:33 i 07:17 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu, co Apple Bloom. *Lyra, jednorożec siedzący na widowni nie ma rogu. *Gdy pod koniec odcinka Znaczkowa Liga rozmawia z Twilight, przez chwilę Scootaloo posiada zielone oczy, a kilka sekund później ma już normalne. *Kucyki siedzące na widowni powtarzają się. *7:00 Cheerilee nie ma plecaka. 10 sekund później już go ma. *11:25 Sweetie Belle ma szary język. Blad112.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki, oraz Lyra nie ma rogu. Kucyki i psy *Gdy psy chichotały z Rarity, ich języki były niebieskie. *Liczba diamentów w kieszeniach psa nieustannie się zmienia. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Liczba szpilek na grzbiecie Spike'a nieustannie się zmienia. *Rarity decyduje się na wstążki do kreacji. Jednak kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, wstążki znikają. *05:39 - Photo Finish ma dodatkowe ucho. Sekundę później nie ma żadnych uszu. *06:50 - Dr. Whooves ma skrzydła. Kiedy Photo Finish zeskakuje, skrzydeł brak. *13:18 - Widzimy wystające włosy Rarity spod ręcznika. 13:21 - włosów brak. *14:21 - Twilight ma grzywę po obu stronach. *Daisy ma fioletowe oczy przez chwilę. Spikeibluzka.jpg|Brak rogu Rarity na bluzce Fluttershy_being_mobbed.png|Tutaj widać że Daisy ma fioletowe oczy jeśli się dobrze przyjrzysz Impas *Rainbow Dash miała przez chwilę rzęsy na czole. *Na górze pociągu Dash nie ma rzęs, gdy goni za bizonem. *Twilight stoi koło Rarity jednak parę sekund później Twilight stoi koło Fluttershy. *Znaczek jednogo kucyka, 3 koniczyny, trochę wychodzi poza ciało. brak rzęs.JPG|brak rzęs u Rainbow Dash Ptaszek na uwięzi *Fluttershy znikają skrzydła. *W 03:16 Pani Cup Cake ma znaczek Pana Carrot Cake. *Gdy państwo Cake nalewają księżniczce Celestii herbaty, róg księżniczki nie ma aury a filiżanka ma (a do tego w złym kolorze). Błąd_rogu.jpg|Celestia nie ma aury na rogu Błąd_znaczka.jpg|Zły znaczek Pani Cake Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scootaloo ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. *W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. *W około 6:07, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć fragment jej grzywy. *Z kolei w 6:10, róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonej do tego dziury. *Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła mają odmienny kolor żółci niż sierść. *Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. *W 6:49, języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. *W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów ma czarną grzywę, jednak parę sekund później - blond. *Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajko, naklejka na wózku z jajem była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie już nie. *Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. *Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. *W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. Kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. *Sekundę przed tym, jak mała Rainbow miała wykonać swoje pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, nagle została przedstawiona jako dorosła klacz, z numerkiem na boku, takim samym jak w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Kiedy ojciec Pinkie Pie wzywa córki do domu, Limestone Pie odwraca się, i widzimy, że jej oczy zamiast być jasno brązowe, są niebieskie *W 20:55, kiedy Liga przytula się, skrzydła Scootaloo znikają. *W trakcie wykonywania przez małą Dashie Ponaddźwiękowego Bum, dosłownie na sekundę widać jej znaczek, którego w tej chwili nie powinno tam być. Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.3.jpg|Dashie na chwilę stała się dorosła, ma numerek i znaczek! Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.2.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? Blue_toungs.JPG|Niebieskie języki Pinkie_Pie_Cutie_Mark_.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem bontd.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki jednorożec na chmurze.jpg|Jednorożec na chmurze? brakskrzydeł.jpg|A gdzie skrzydła? dziura.jpg|Dziura w głowie! 640px-Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23-1-.png|Dorosłe kucyki we wspomnieniach Twilight Sowa mądra głowa *w 2:15, 3:47 i 4:10 są dwie Bon Bon (z lewej i prawej strony) *w 4:10 są trzy Shoeshine i Dizzy Twister *w 4:10 są cztery Merry May Samotna imprezka *Gdy Pinkie urządza przyjęcie ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" stół był pusty, jednak za chwilę stał na nim tort. *Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *20:15 symbole na czapeczce Applejack są inne, tj. miała jabłka, ale w tym momencie ma gwiazdki. *20:20 Fluttershy nie ma czapeczki, a AJ odzyskuje dobry wzór na swojej. *Gdy Pinkie Pie mówi że jest na pożegnalnej imprezce, nie ma znaczka. Niezapomniany wieczór *1:31, gdy Rarity prosi ogiery o pomoc, twarz Noteworthy w jednej sekundzie wygląda jak twarz cyklopa. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the Gala" widać 6 głównych bohaterek i kucyki w tle. Jednak te kucyki się powtarzają.... *Kiedy Soarin' kupuje ciasto u Applejack, ta prezentując towar i podczas swojej radości ze sprzedaży nie ma butów. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the Gala" kucykom znikają buty. *Gdy Soarin'owi upada ciasto, w tle stoi kucyk, który ma białe umaszczenie, lecz skrzydła miał niebiesko-białe. *Noga Celestii jest pofałdowana. *Produkty na straganie Applejack nieustannie zmieniają swoją ilość. *7:11 Rarity nie ma butów, chociaż inne mają. *Spitfire nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Spitfire rozmawia z jednym z kucyków ma zielone oczy zamiast pomarańczowych . *Kiedy po raz pierwszy widzimy rozmawiających Wonderbolts,Fleetfoot nie ma ogona. Błąd_twarzy_Noteworthy.png|Błąd twarzy Niezapomniany_wieczó.1.png|Powtarzające się kucyki Rarity bez butów.png|Rarity chyba zgubiłaś buty! 830px-Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Spitfire zmienia kolor oczu z pomarańczowego na zielony '''Sezon drugi 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' *Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł *W kilku pierwszych sekundach Cheerilee nie ma twarzy. *Gdy zaczął się odcinek, możemy zauważyć w tle trzy Trixie. *7:21 - Gdy Celestia stoi przodem do nas, to ogon jej nie faluje i nie ma skrzydeł. *8:09 Na witrażu nie ma "bańki" Twilight Sparkle. Później pojawia się, a następnie znów znika. *W wizji Applejack, Twilight ma róg, jednak inne przyjaciółki nie odzyskały swych rogów i skrzydeł, jednak gdy odwraca głowę, znowu nie ma rogu. *Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, znika sad, a w tle otwiera się przejście w labiryncie i widzimy przebiegającą Twilight Sparkle, która ma róg. Gdy już wraca, z powrotem go nie ma. *Z odc. Samotna imprezka wiadomo, że włosy Pinkie Pie stają się proste, gdy ta jest niewesoła. Więc dlaczego, gdy Discord zmienił ją w smętną marudę, włosy pozostały kręcone? *Gdy Rarity zaczyna biec do środka labiryntu ma róg. *Twilight spotyka zaczarowaną Fluttershy. Ma ona 4 motylki jako znaczek. *Gdy jeden królik biegnie do waty cukrowej, w pierwszej chwili ma tylko głowę. *Gdy Spike wypluwał list, miał go już w buzi. *Gdy Celestia otwiera zaklęciem wieżę, w której przechowuje Klejnoty Harmonii, jej magia jest koloru błękitnego, jednak za kilka sekund, gdy otwiera skrzynkę, różowego. *11:25 - 11:28 - Discord nie ma skrzydeł. Zdarza się to też chwilowo później. *Kiedy Discord wypowiada słowa "Wygląda na to że wywołamy teraz wielką burzę chaosu" na ułamek sekundy można zauważyć że ma niebieskie oczy . *W jednej scenie Pinkie Pie odchodzi mówiąc, że będzie piła czekoladę z czekoladowej kałuży. Po chwili widzimy ją, znów w towarzystwie koleżanek screen_0_020.jpg|Scotaloo krzywo-noga The ponies watch the door open.png|Gdzie twoje skrzydła Księżniczko? screen_0_021.jpg|Gdzie jest bańka Twilight? Powrót do Harmoni cz.1 .1c.jpg|Róg Twilight. Krlik.png|Królik bez ciała bezskrzydlascot.PNG|Scootaloo zgubiłaś skrzydła... spike.PNG|Spike zanim wypluł list, miał go już w buzi rarity1.PNG|Rarity, Discord zwrócił Ci róg fluttershy4motylki.jpg|Fluttershy ma 4 motylki jako znaczek! 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' *Twilight Sparkle po stratowaniu przez króliki ma znaczek na kolanie. *10:23 - Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *Gdy Rarity wypycha "Toma" z butiku, przez chwilę nie ma rogu. *Gdy szare kucyki odnajdują Klejnoty Harmonii, to Pinkie Pie ma naszyjnik Fluttershy, która też go ma. *17:55 - Jak lina może tak szybko zniknąć z Rainbow Dash? *20:43 - Rarity nie ma rzęs. *Celestia ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Kiedy kucyki uformowały szyk, aby pokonać Discorda w pewnym momencie Rainbow nie ma znaczka. *Gdy kucyki pierwszy raz aktywują Klejnoty kilku kucykom nie błyszczą, a Fluttershy ma dziwnie ułożone kopyto. *Pinkie Pie ma element Fluttershy *W 9.31 kolejność jest następująca: Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike Applejack, Pinkie Pie. W 9.37 Pinkie zamienia się miejscem z Applejack *Kiedy Odmieniona Applejack na farmie Sweet Apple je jabłko jest tylko ogryzkiem, przy następnym gryzie połowa pojawia się (akcja wygląda tak, jakby szła od tyłu). screen_0_025.jpg|Rarity gdzie są twoje rzęsy!! screen_0_024.jpg|Gdzie jest znaczek? screen_0_026.jpg|Brak ogona Fluttershy. RD bez znaczka.png|RD bez znaczka The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png|Fluttershy, twoje kopyto! Blad2_side.PNG|Motylek? 'Lekcja zerowa' *Applejack nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Twilight czaruje, nie ma na rogu poświaty. *W magicznym przedszkolu pojawia się alikorn. *2:43- Twillight zostawia na babeczkach tylko po jednej kropce różowego kremu, a po chwili gdy zamyka pudełko kremu jest więcej i w wielu kolorach. *15:45- ogon Twillight znowu jest "ulizany" a za chwilę z powrotem roztrzepany. Ponownie dzieje się to też o 18:35 i 19:06 tym razem i z grzywą. Od 19:36 Twillight z powrotem ma zwykłą grzywę i ogon. TS czaruje, ale nie czaruje.png|Na Jej rogu nie ma poświaty magicznej Apple Jack bez rzęs.png|Applejack bez rzęs blad.png|Alikorn? 'Luna Odmieniona' *Księżniczka Luna zdenerwowała się na mieszkańców Ponyville, którzy się jej przestraszyli. Gdy zaczęła się wznosić, a w tle pojawiły się czarne chmury, można zobaczyć poza jej grzywą, kawałek tej jaśniejszej z pierwszego sezonu. *Gdy odbywa się przemowa burmistrzyni, w tle widzimy kilka par takich samych kucyków. *Kiedy Luna dziękuje Fluttershy, pegazica nie ma skrzydeł. *Derpy Hooves nie ma rzęs. *W 12:29 Raindrops ma tylko 1 kroplę wody jako uroczy znaczek. ImagesCATORLAM.jpg|Grzywa Luny z pierwszego sezonu, razem z tą z drugiego. what3.PNG 'Siostrzany Sojusz' *9:20 Big Macintosh ma błyszczący znaczek. *Rarity pokryta w całości błotem powinna mieć inny kształt oka. *Amethyst Star i Dinky Doo otrzymują nagrodę za szybkie zjedzenie szarlotki (przy stole), a po kilku sekundach są już w innym miejscu (w błocie), gdzie są nagradzane za największego wieprza. *Applejack oddaję swój kapelusz Sweetie Belle, jednak po chwili znów go ma. *Kiedy Applejack stawia sok z winogron na stole, możemy zauważyć iż przez ułamek sekundy ma ona inne rzęsy. *Widzimy, że Cloud Kicker wraz z Alulą startują w wyścigu. Później możemy zobaczyć Cloud Kicker na trybunach. (17:46 - Cloud* przezkakuje przez błoto) (17:58 - A teraz na trybunach) *Po chwili gdy Berry Punch i Piña Colada wyprzedzają Rarity i Sweetie Belle, widać Berry Punch na widowni. BłyszczącyznaczekBM.jpg|Błyszczący znaczek Przed chwilą....png|Przed chwilą... ... i za chwilę.png|... i za chwilę 'Znaczkowa Ospa' *Twist przez chwilę ma znaczek na nodze. *Twist gubi swój znaczek. *Na początku odcinka Apple Bloom nie ma jednej rzęsy. *Applejack nie ma swojego kapelusza kiedy po raz pierwszy mówi prawdę Pinkie Pie, potem już ma. *Berry Pinch jest najpierw pegazem a potem jednorożcem. *Młody ogier który dostał znaczek za kręgle ma rzęsy charakterystyczne dla klaczy. *Można zauważyć w tle Derpy Hooves jako małą klaczkę błąd twist 2.JPG|Twist gubi znaczek 'Konkurs pupili' *8:31 - Gdy Rainbow Dash prezentuje swoją szybkość, kaczka na nią nachodzi. *Applejack znika kapelusz. *Noga Pinkie Pie odlatuje od ciała. Błąd kaczki.JPG|Kaczka nachodzi na ciało Rainbow Dash 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' *Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ratuje Rainbow Dash przed utonięciem i naprawia most. W scenie, gdy Rainbow stoi na pniu, a w tle lecą kamienie, nie ma koloru zielonego w ogonie. *Rainbow Dash podwaja się znaczek. *Rainbow Dash zmienia się znaczek. *Rainbow znikają skrzydła. *Gdy odbywa się parada na cześć Tajemniczej Wybawicielki na widowni widzimy Twilight Sparkle, jednak ona jest Wybawicielką. *Gdy Twilight w roli wybawicielki naprawia tamę, zdejmuje z głowy kapelusz na którym nie ma auli. *Gdy kucyki kibicują Rainbow Dash to przez chwilę Lyra nie ma rogu. *Kiedy Rainbow pomaga Amethyst Star to koło AS siedzi Tootsie Floote zamiast Dinky Doo. ( Dinky jest siostrą AS ). Tajemnicza_Wybawicielka.1.png|Brak zielonego koloru w ogonie. ' Gwiazda salonów' *Kiedy Rarity magicznie zamacza przekąskę w czekoladzie, gdy ją wypluwa ona jest w aurze, a róg Rarity nie ma aury. *Kolory kwiatów na ogonie Rarity ciągle się zmieniają. *Royal Ribbon ma żółtą aurę na rogu za chwilę jednak ma różową. *Royal Ribbon na początku odcinka idzie, za chwilę siedzi i pije herbatę, a za chwilę znowu idzie. Wszystko dzieję się o wiele za szybko. *Chwilę po tym, jak Rarity podnosi torby, na jej rogu przez chwilę nie ma aury. Żółte.png Różowr.png 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' *Gdy Spike wychodzi po babeczkę, ma bardzo wydłużoną rękę. *Rarity ma czarne oczy. 'Wigilia Serdeczności' * Kucyki, które siedzą na widowni, występują także w przedstawieniu. * Kiedy Fluttershy patrzy na innych, gdy się kłócą, nie ma górnych rzęs. * Około 2:17, kiedy Rarity popycha Fluttershy, ma ona podwójne skrzydła. * Mimo, iż akcja toczy się zimą, woda w wodospadzie nie jest zamarznięta. * Pod koniec Pinkie Pie nie ma ogona. * W 06:04 Rainbow nie ma rzęs. * Gdy Mane 6 przygotowywały się do występu, Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka, a Applejack ogona. * Kucyki na widowni często się powtarzają. 1000px-Applejack she got wings S2E11.png|Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash Eyes.png|Fluttershy bez górnych rzęs Y7u.png|Podwójne skrzydła Fluttershy 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny' *11:23 - Cheerilee ma﻿ inny znaczek, a w 12:13 ma już swój normalny﻿ znaczek. *Nogi Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle przypominają nogi królików. *W kolejce stoi kilka takich samych kucyków. *Przez chwile Apple Bloom ma rzęsy na włosach. *Cheerilee nie ma koloru białego w grzywie. *W jednej chwili Twist nie ma znaczka. *Rodzina Apple (za czasów babci Smith) powiedziała, że nie mają nic do jedzenia, ale za chwilę kiedy mała babunia wychodzi z domu widać w tle jabłonki, w dodatku z owocami. *Kiedy Diamond Tiara mówi, że Babcia Smith to szalona staruszka, to ma jakieś dziwne kopytko. *W momencie, gdy Cheerilee idzie na farmę Sweet Aplle widzimy jabłonie z jabłkami Zap. Kilka chwil, później, gdy mamy scenę rozmowy z Babcią Smith za oknem, są zwykłe czerwone jabłka. Ale_sad_nie_wyrasta_z_dnia_na_dzień_i_zaczęliśmy_cierpieć_głód.png|"Ale sad nie wyrasta z dnia na dzień i zaczęliśmy cierpieć głód" Blad3.png|Inny znaczek Cheerilee 'Bobasy Cake' *Na samym początku odcinka, kiedy pan Cake przedstawia nowonarodzone źrebaki, ich łóżeczka wiele razy zmieniają odległość od siebie - gdy podchodzi do łóżeczka Pound Cake'a, w ogóle nie widać łóżeczka Pumpkin Cake, a kiedy tłumaczył, dlaczego jedno z bliźniaków jest jednorożcem, a drugie pegazem, łóżeczka stały tak blisko siebie, że kucyk nie mógł się pomiędzy nie zmieścić, podobnie, gdy Pinkie Pie koniecznie próbowała im coś zaśpiewać. *Gdy państwo Cake przygotowują się do wyjścia, ich dzieci nie mają założonych pieluszek, podczas gdy już w następnej scenie są one na nich. *Skrzydła Pound Cake'a kilkakrotnie zmieniają rozmiar. *Po wsadzeniu ich do wanny, dzieci wybuchają płaczem, ale są jakby wydłużone w górę. *W momencie, gdy bobasy bawią się klockami, a Pinkie skrada się do nich, aby je przewinąć, Pumpkin Cake ma w buzi smoczek. Gdy uciekają przed nią, w podskoku Pumpkin wypuszcza go z buzi, jednak nie ma go na podłodze. Możliwe, że zdążyła go z powrotem złapać w usta, ale tak czy inaczej już w ogóle nigdzie nie było tego smoczka. *Gdy Pinkie Pie upada próbując złapać malucha nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy dzieci udawały, że śpią, Pound Cake nie miał skrzydeł. *Po tym, jak dzieci zniknęły z łóżka, Pinkie odnalzała Pumpkin Cake żującą gumowego kurczaka. Razem z zabawką wsadza ją do łóżka. Gdy obserwuje, czy Pumpkin nie uciekła, jednorożec cały czas ma go w ustach. Jednak kiedy zdejmuje jej brata z sufitu, Pumpkin próbuje się dostać do zabawek leżących na drugim łóżeczku, a kurczak znika. *W momencie, gdy Pumpkin po raz pierwszy używa czarów, lewituje do swojego łóżeczka pluszowe zabawki: motyla, żółwia, małpę i ptaka. Jednak żuje tylko trzy z nich, bez ptaka, również Pinkie chowa do skrzyni tylko trzy pluszaki, jednak gdy później za pomocą magii jednorożec otwiera kłódkę i wyjmuje ze skrzyni zabawki, są tam z powrotem cztery pluszaki, łącznie z ptakiem. *W 16:40 Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *Na początku odcinka Pan Cake miał włosy na brodzie ale później przez cały odcinek już nie miał. *Na samym końcu, gdy Pinkie pisząc list sprząta krzesełka bobasów, przez chwilę widać, że najpierw jest pierwsze krzesło różowe a drugie niebieske. Kilka sekund później krzesła zamieniają się miejscami. Pound.png|Brak skrzydeł u Pound Cake 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' *Derpy znikają skrzydła. *Fluttershy podwaja się ciało i wygląda to jakby miała garb. *W 03:04 pojawiają się 2 ikony Shoeshine a jedna z nich ma zaczek od Berry Punch i inny design. *03:23 Kucyki się powtarzają. *14:14, 14:55 Applejack nie ma znaczka. *6:24 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. 'Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000' *Gdy Cheerilee podchodziła miała rożowe oczy chociaż normalnie ma zielone. *Na końcu odcinka brakuje soku dla Rainbow Dash chociaż za straganem stoi jeszcze kilka beczek. *Aura od jednego z braci zamiast na rogu jest na uchu. Mqdefault.jpg|Różowe oczy Cheerilee Flim_Flam_Bros_Animation_Error.png|Aura na uchu Czytaj i Płacz *W 9.05 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *02:36 Dzielna Do nie ma na boku znaczka. *Przez chwilę Rainbow Dash nie ma grzywy. *02:08 Fluttershy nie ma skrzydeł Dzień Serc i Podków *W 0.37 Scootaloo ma inny kolor oczu, choć jej prawdziwy kolor oczu to fioletowy. *Scootaloo,gdy zeskakuje z góry siana,nie ma skrzydeł. *w 15.09 Scootaloo ma ten sam kolor oczu co Apple Bloom i nie ma skrzydeł. *W 05:34, 05:37, 05:42, 05:46, 05:50, 05:59, 06:01 06:06, 06:08, 06:11 itd. Cheerilee nie ma dolnych rzęs. *W 07:32 Twilight nie ma górnych rzęs. Scoot.jpg|Scootaloo ma taki sam kolor oczu co Apple Bloom? I gdzie skrzydła? Bezskrzydłascoot.png|Scootaloo bez skrzydeł 'Lekcja Stanowczości' *Kiedy Fluttershy wchodzi do cukrowej kawiarenki, widzimy Berry Punch w rogu ekranu, a w cukrowej kawiarence owy kucyk stoi na początku kolejki. *Kiedy Fluttershy poszła do labiryntu tu kucyki starsznie się powtarzają Zadużo.JPG|Za dużo 'Pora na Czas' *Pinkie ma ogon, ale z dala od siebie. *Pinkie Pie, gdy skacze na zamku ma czarną kreskę na buzi. *2 razy kartka ma aurę, a róg Twilight nie ma. *13:44 Można zauważyć, że Twilight ma znaczek od na kopycie (tak samo jak miała Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta"). *Przez cały odcinek (tzn. od czasu wrócenia z Tartaru) Twilight ma ranę na lewym policzku, a w jednej chwili na obu. Pp2.png|Fajny ogon, szkoda, że nie mój. pp3.PNG|Chyba się ubrudziłam... Ołówkiem animatorów? błąd w animacji.png|Kartka ma aure, a róg Twilight nie! Poszukiwacze Smoków *Pinkie Pie znikają usta. *Rarity stoi przed lustrem, lecz niepoprawnie odbija ono grzywę jednorożca. *W trakcie wspinaczki na górę, w pewnym momencie Rainbow ma zupełnie inny znaczek. *Applejack gubi piegi. *Rarity zakłada biżuterię, jednak parę sekund później biżuteria zmienia kolor. *Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W trakcie odcinka zmienia się znaczek Cloudchaser. *Oko Rainbow Dash dziwnie się układa. 'Huraganowa Fluttershy' *Gdy wszystkie pegazy wystartowały, widać kilka par tych samych pegazów. *Rainbow Dash przez chwilę ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Fluttershy gubi skrzydła. *Gdy odbywało się zebranie pegazów, raz był dzień, a raz noc. *Zwróćcie uwagę na "róg na rogu". Chwilę później ów róg znika. *Podczas Tornado Duty Bon Bon ma skrzydła. Sekrety Ponyville *Berry Punch jest przez chwilę jednorożcem, lecz później zamienia się w Pegaza. *W 00:54 Swetie Belle nie ma ust ani nosa. *Pierwszy kucyk który otwiera buzię w klasie ma niebieski język. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash oblewa wodą z chmury Znaczkową Ligę,Apple Bloom znika kokarda. Kokarda.jpg|Apple Bloom bez kokardy. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *0.56 Znaczek Big Macintosha się błyszczy. *Applejack nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Pinkie prowadzi Twilight, by wyjaśnić sprawę, eklerki są już zjedzone. *W pewnej chwili gdy Pinkie prowadzi śledztwo nie ma grzywy. Rarity..png Applejack..PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG Ślub w Canterlocie *Gdy Mane 6 rozmawiają przy stole, na początku konwersacji AJ ma pomarańczowy koktail, a Rarity fioletowy, jednak pod koniec tej rozmowy jest odwrotnie. Oprócz tego koktaile pozostałych też się ciągle zamieniają. *Na próbie zaślubin, gdy wchodzi Cadance straże stoją, a gdy po jej ucieczce idze zadowolona Twilight, straży nie ma. *Twilight i prawdziwa Cadance są uwięzione w podziemiach. Po skończeniu piosenki "This Day Aria" widzimy scenę w sali, gdzie odbywa się ślub, po lewej stronie widzimy normalną Lyrę i Minuette, a dosłownie 20 sekund później w podziemiach są w strojach druhen, i zagradzają bohaterkom drogę do zamku. *W piosence "This Day Aria" Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance na początku ma czerwoną różę, kilka sekund później róża zmienia swój kolor na różowy. *Gdy Królowa pokonała Celestię spadła jej korona. Gdy uwięziła ją w kokonie miała koronę zpowrotem. *41:12 Rarity nie ma jednego zęba. *3:00 Gdy Twilight złości się, na początku ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę. *Podczas piosenki "This Day Aria" Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę, oraz nie ma ucha. *Na ślubie Królowa Chrysalis w ogóle nie ma ani czerwonej, ani fioletowej róży. *W 11.46, 12.41, Twilight Sparkle na rogu kawałek swojej grzywy. *0:46 piosenki This Day Aria Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance ma jako znaczek zwykłe ciemno różowe serce zamiast kryształowego. *Gdy Chrysalis zostaje wywalona z Canterlotu Celestia ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Gdy Rarity po raz pierwszy pokazuje Cadance suknię ślubną, Minuette nie ma rogu. *Rainbow Dash w 14.41, nie ma grzywy. *Podczas piosenki This Day Aria, gdy fałszywa Cadance mówi, że "bardzo chce go mieć", w odbiciu w lustrze ma zamknięte oczy, jednak naprawdę ma otwarte. *28:02 Cadance ma jakiś dziwny znaczek... *Gdy przed walką z podmieńcami przyjaciółki biegną po elementy, AJ 2 razy nie ma kapelusza. *Gdy Pinkie Pie walczy z podmieńcami dwa razy nie ma znaczka. Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.1.jpg|Lyra i Minuette na uroczystości zaślubin... Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.2.jpg|...a chwilę później już w podziemiach. Przechwytywanie2.PNG cadence.PNG|Czerwona róża... cadence1.PNG|....A za chwilę ciemnoróżowa! cadence2.PNG|A teraz ta róża wypadła mi razem z uchem. Thisday.PNG|Czerwone serce jako znaczek Straże uciekły.png|Straże zwiały!|link=Ślub w Canterlocie Skrzydła.png|Księżniczko, coś się stało z twoimi skrzydłami|link=Ślub w Canterlocie A tutaj jest.png|A tutaj ma ją z powrotem|link=Ślub w Canterlocie 'Sezon 3' Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki) *Kiedy Twilight siedzi przed Celestią nogi jej się nienaturalnie ustawiają, jakby siedziała na skale, a nie na płaskim dywanie. *Celestia ma na chwilę fragment włosów wysunięty poza grzywę. *Fragment włosów Luny nachodzi na skrzydło, mimo, że są za skrzydłem. Ponadto posiada znowu fragment włosów z 1 sezonu. *Ogon Applejack na chwilę "odpada" od ciała. *Kiedy Pinkie ogląda się za uciekającymi kryształowymi kucykami, jej google są założone na jej oczy, zaś potem pojawiają się na jej czole. *Kiedy Dashie zakrywa flagą fałszywe kryształowe serce, rzęsy nachodzą jej na gałkę oczną. *Kawałek włosów Celestii wychodzi poza "zasięg" grzywy. *Flutter strącona przez Rainbow traci tylne buty, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej spadały. Wcześniej je miała. *Kiedy Fluttershy leży na sianie posiada znaczek Rainbow Dash *Sombra "gubi" fioletowy "obłok" wylatujący z jego oczu, a za chwilę "obłok" się pojawia. *Kiedy Shining Armor jest kryształowym kucykiem, ma szare oczy, mimo że normalnie ma niebieskie. *W 18:56 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Gdy piosenka [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ballad_of_the_Crystal_Empire The Ballad of The Crystal Empire ]się kończy, a Twilight'' lewituje książkę, to nie ma aury na rogu, ale jest na książce, lecz po chwili książka nie ma aury, a róg ma. *W 0:08 strażnik ma błękitne oczy, lecz już w 0:14 ma żółte. *W 31:41 na widowni pojawia się Berry Punch, a ona nie jest kryształowym kucykiem. *W 10:00 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Na końcu odcinka Luna ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Fluttershy ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Podczas ataku Króla Sombry na Królestwo i zmierzanie w kierunku kryształowego serca, wyraźnie widać klony dwóch kryształowych kucyków. *W momencie gdy Cadance unosi kryształowe serce jej znaczek świeci się aurą Znaczek_RD.png|Flutter posiada znaczek Dashie. S03E01 Klony kryształowych kucyków.png|Klony kryształowych kucyków 'Wszędzie Pinkie Pie *Kiedy Rainbow leży na leżaku, nie ma skrzydeł. *Pinkie siadając, ma kopyta za huśtawką, lecz potem bez żadnego ruchu pojawiają się na huśtawce. Później kiedy wyskakuje z niej, ogon pojawia się przed huśtawką. *Pinkie pocieszająca swojego klona, ma na chwilkę dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę. *Apple Fritter pomagająca wciągać ścianę stodoły ma zieloną grzywę i oczy, a za chwilę ma pomarańczowo - żółtą grzywę i fioletowe oczy. *Jeden z klonów Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs. *Twi ma na chwilę znaczek na tylnej części nogi i odłączony ogon. *Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. '''Zgniłe Jabłko *Kiedy Apple Bloom zrzuca z siebie ubrania, zrzuca też swój pyszczek. *Gdy Sweetie Belle skacze na chwilę odczepia się jej noga. *W 17:18 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Diamond Tiara obraża Znaczkową Ligę, naszywka z peleryny Sweetie Belle spada, jednak chwilę potem się pojawia i znów znika. *Wiele razy Babs Seed nie ma piegów. Łącznie aż 18 razy. 'Pojedynek na czary ' *Podczas pierwszego pojedynku, Trixie ma czerwone oczy, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej czerwony "obłok" wylatywał z oczu. *W czasie kiedy Fluttershy przebrana za Rainbow Dash ma różowe oczy, choć normalnie są chabrowe. *W 02:03 są dwa Angele. *09:40 Applejack nie ma ucha, kawałka kapelusza i rzęs. *Kiedy Sweetie Belle jest przebrana za Rarity to powinna mieć oczy zielone a nie niebieskie. *Apple Bloom przebrana za Applejack ma zielone oczy, choć normalnie ma czerwono-pomarańczowe. 'Bezsenność w Ponyville' *Kiedy Scootaloo siedzi na pniu, ognisko na chwilę wygasa. *Gdy Scootaloo odchyla się od wozu, by zebrać patyczki, przez chwilkę nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na pniu nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy kucyki są w jaskini, 2 razy Applejack i Apple Bloom "wymieniają się" śpiworami. *W jaskini Rainbow Dash ponownie traci skrzydła. *Podczas gdy Luna obraca głową w rozmowie ze Scootaloo, jej powieka nachodzi na grzywę. Akademia Wonderbolts *Kiedy Dashie odbiega od przyjaciółek, lecąc do akademii, piknik i skrzynka pocztowa znikają. *Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash wykonuje zadanie i leci, ma na chwilę oderwaną nogę. *Na chwilę Flowershine ma inną grzywę. *18:12 - Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy balon przyjaciółek Dashie wpada w tornado, Applejack ma kapelusz, potem on znika (Nie widać, żeby w tej chwili spadał), a następnie nagle się pojawia i spada. *Dashie, okrążająca chmurę by uratować przyjaciółki, ma mundurek, lecz za chwilę on znika i pojawia się znowu. *Parę razy Cloudchaser ma inny znaczek. * Jedynie pegazy mogą znajdywać się na chmurach, dlaczego więc w momencie, gdy mane 6 spadają z balonu, osiadają miękko na chmurze nie używając zaklęć? Dziwne_Ustawienie_RD.png|Dwa znaczki? 'Zjazd rodziny Apple' *Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi "Wszyscy!" pojawia się u niej druga szyja. *Niebieski ogier na obrazie na chwilę gubi widły. *Rarity zawiązuje czerwoną wstążkę na pomarańczowym materiale, który za chwilę jest różowy. *Applejack, trzymając Spike'a, dostaje trzecie kopyto. *Kiedy AJ popycha Apple Bloom i Babs Seed, jedno z drzew nie ma pnia. *Gdy Babs przestaje kręcić talerzem na głowie, znika na chwilę linia. *Kiedy w trakcie piosenki, kucyki tańczą, tańczące pary się powtarzają. *Przed wykonaniem zdjęcia rodzinnego dwa źrebiątka, które przez cały odcinek były kucykami ziemskimi, zamieniły się w jednorożce. Na zdjęciu są jednak z powrotem kucami ziemskimi. *19:10 - Babs Seed ma oczy w kolorze oczu Apple Bloom. *Kiedy widzimy Florina jak reperuje farme i trzyma młotek nie ma ogona. *Na zdjęciu jest mniej kucyków niż widocznych podczas przybycia na zjazd. *Podczas jazdy pojawia się Alula a potem znika. *Babs Seed ma rzęsy Pinkie Pie. The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png|Czwarte źrebię od brzegu i trzecie od środka mają rogi. S03E09_0214.jpg|Babs Seed ma inny kolor oczu. Rodzinapple.jpg|Bon Bon, Cloudchaser oraz Carrot Top i inni w rodzinie Apple. 0001.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki Alula.jpg|Alula w rodzinie Apple Spike do usług *Na początku odcinka Big Mac posiada gwiazdki wokół znaczka. *Kiedy Spike jest zapędzony przez patyko-wilki w ślepy zaułek jeden z cieni ma koronę, mimo, że na modelach 3D ich nie ma. Ma ją dopiero wielki patyko-wilk pod koniec odcinka. *Kiedy Rarity i AJ rozmawiają przypalona szarlotka jest cała, a za chwilę nie ma jednego kawałka. *11:22 Rarity nie ma rogu *Podczas gdy AJ leży i Fluttershy podchodzi Flutter ma oba fragmenty grzywy po tej samej stronie, a normalnie - po obydwóch. Raritybezrogu.jpg Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy *9:11 - Applejack nie ma swojego elementu na szyi. *Kiedy Fluttershy podnosi wazon, nie ma ogona. *02:30 - 02:32 - Gdy Rainbow Dash podlatuje do Celestii, macha skrzydłami na zmianę.thumb *01:06 - 04:40 - Ręce Discorda są w odwrotnej kolejności. *Podczas gdy Discord jeździ na łyżwach za Fluttershy odczepiają mu się oba skrzydła. *Kilka razy w odcinku Discord "gubi" grzywę. *W 12:32 Fluttershy nie ma elementu. 'Tylko dla pomocników' *Podczas rozmowy Dashie z Rarity, jednorożcowi znika kilka rzęs. *Kiedy Apple Bloom zakłada google, nie mają opaski. *16:49 Skrzydła Scootaloo powiększyły się na takie, jakie mają dorosłe pegazy. *19:56 Fluttershy nie ma skrzydeł. *19:56 Rainbow Dash też nie ma skrzydeł. *W 20:04 Applejack ma kształt oka Twilight, a także nie ma piegów. *W 13:00 Big Mac'owi świeci się znaczek. *Kiedy przyjaciółki wchodzą do pociągu Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash nie mają skrzydeł. *Kiedy Spike wchodzi do domku Twilight ma obie nogi po tej samej stronie. 'Kucykowe dyscypliny' *Fluttershy na chwilę gubi skrzydła gdy siedzi w pociągu. *Księżniczka Cadance nie ma skrzydeł gdy leży. *Kiedy Cadance przegląda się w lusterku, na jej rogu oraz na rogu Rarity nie widać aury. *Kiedy Cadance pokazuje kucykom listę, kryształowe kucyki w SPA nie mają kryształowej sierści. *2:31 Fluttershy ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzi do pociągu ma swoje torby, lecz nie widać ich w ogóle podczas reszty odcinka. *Gdy Pinkie Pie wskakuje do wanny z błotem, przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy Twillie spotyka Shining Armora na stadionie, kryształowe kucyki mają kryształową sierść a za chwilę normalną *Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. play.png|Brak aury na rogu Rarity błąd.jpg|Inny znaczek Fluttershy Pinkie Pie with Twilight's cutie mark.png|Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle 'Sposób na zaklęcie' *Kiedy Spike chce jeszcze pospać i spada na poduszkę ta rozdziela się. *Przed ratuszem widać przez chwilę dwa kryształowe kucyki. *Gdy kucyki krzyczą na Rarity, jeden powtarza się dwa razy. *0:33 W piosence What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me przez chwilę Rainbow Dash ma swój normalny znaczek. *Kolano Twilight wygieło się do tyłu. *08:31 Fluttershy ma na chwilę swój znaczek. *Kiedy Twilight jest koronowana na księżniczkę, widzimy Cadance w sukni i fryzurze z odcinka 12. Później znika. Zaś potem, kiedy podchodzi z Shining Armorem do Twilight, jej stylizacja się zmienia. *17:49 Księżniczka Luna ma duży diadem, a w 18:33 swój mały czarny. *18:36 - W piosence Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, widać, że Księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. * W piosence True, True Friend Pinkie Pie nie ma ogona. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle pojawia się jako alikorn, co chwilę znikają Klejnoty Harmonii. *W piosence A True, True Friend gdy Rarity stwierdza, ,,że chyba nadal ma ten sen", Applejack nie ma znaczka i Twilight nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy znaczek Twilie pojawia się na niebie, ma sześć gwiazd, a nie tak jak zawsze pięć. * W 06:01 gdy Applejack się przegląda w szybie to jej odbicie ma dodatkowe dolne rzęsy. *Kiedy Luna stoi na balkonie ma na chwilę swoją tiarę, a za chwilę ma tiarę od stroju. *Kiedy Applejack rozsiewa nasiona, Big Mac ma gwiazdki na znaczku. *W 01:29 pojawiają się 2 Minuette. *Fluttershy ma po odzyskaniu swego znaczka ma niebieskiego motyla (na klejnocie harmoni ) jako klejnot(na naszyjniku) a potem różowego. *16:42 Fluttershy ma naszyjnik. *Gdy Twilie wracała na ziemię, ogon Księżniczki Celestii był czarno-szary *w piosence I've Got to Find a Way Applejack nie ma znaczka *13:17 Kiedy kucyki grają na bębnach w piosence A True, True Friend te nie mają swoich znaczków ,a nie są młode. *Gdy Fluttershy mówi: "Wyglądasz jak księżniczka" ma na szyi dziwny naszyjnik, podobny do elemetu harmonii. *Gdy Twilie ma skrzydła, to Rarity mówi, że stała się alikornem. Dodaje też, że nie wiedziała, że one istnieją, a przecież Księżniczki; Celestia, Luna i Cadence są alikornami. *Kiedy była koronacja Twilight i Celestia ją zapowiada widać Cadence we fryzurze w ,której była w odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny i ma inną koronę. Kiedy Twili wygłosiła mowę Shining Armor i Cadence podchodzą i widzać ją w normalnych rozpuszczonych włosach i swoje nie wielkiej koronie ,którą ma na co dzień . Twilight_splashed_with_water_S03E13.png|Kryształowe kucyki w Ponyville. S03E13_193.png|Brak ogona u Pinkie. Błądg.png Klony.png|Gdzie wasza maszyna do klonowania?|link=Magical Mystery Cure błąd-znaczek.jpg|Rainbow Dash ma swój znaczek Spike podaje koronę.png|Grzywa Luny z pierwszego sezonu na koronacji? Kategoria:Serial